My Daughter
by jhope9
Summary: Musim Panas di rumah Uchiha


D

I

S

C

L

A

I

M

E

R

Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto hanya milik mbah Masashi

Ahhh~ Musim Panas, matahari begitu terik-teriknya pada musim ini, udara panas membuat sebagian warga desa shinobi konoha mudah lelah dengan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Di salah satu bagian konoha, rumah megah Uchiha terlihat mencolok dengan lambang-lambang kipas 'merah-putihnya'. Uchiha Sasuke tampak duduk bersila di teras rumahnya, disampingnya beberapa potong buah semangka tersaji dalam nampan dan juga jangan lupa dengan ocha dingin yang ikut menemani. Dengan tampang lempengnya yang serius putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku ini membaca laporan misinya. Entah laporan macam apa sampai membuat tampang Sasuke masih tetap datar-datar saja meski alisnya terkadang menukik saat mebaca beberapa kalimat yang terdapat di lembarannya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura.

"Hm" Sasuke tetap melototkan matanya ke laporan misi yang tengah di bacanya. Meski istri menyebalkannya memanggilnya. Dalam gendongan Sakura terdapat bayi cantik dan lucu menggunakan baju bayi berwarna pink bermotif polkadot. Belum lagi rambutnya yang masih tumbuh tipis di beri jepitan bunga kecil-kecil di rambut pendeknya. Membuat wajah bulat tembemnya semakin kawaii~ jika lebih lama di pandang. Wangi bedak bayi menguar khas dari tubuhnya. Salah satu jempol kecilnya bayi itu emutkan dalam mulut kecilnya. Ya itu adalah putri kecil dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Uchiha Sarada.

"Sasuke-kun bisa tolong aku? Aku harus mengangkat jemuran, tapi Sarada sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Apa kau bisa menjaganya sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn" hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Entah apa maksud dari jawabannya itu, bahkan Sasuke saja tidak sampai membuka mulutnya.tapi Sakura sepertinya sudah hapal benar dengan kalimat wajib suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada aku letakkan disini ya" kata Sakura. Dirinya langsung membaringkan Sarada di sisi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sekilas Sarada dari ujung ekor matanya.

"Ma-ma-mamama" Sarada menggugam. Tangan mungilnnya menggapai-gapai rambut panjang Sakura yang terjuntai.

"Ya sayang, kamu sama Papa dulu ne? Mama mau mengangkat jemuran. Jadilah anak baik ya? Jangan ganggu Papa mu oke Sarada-chan?" kata Sakura. Sarada hanya mengikik lucu, kepalanya ia tolehkan sejenak ke arah sang Papa, lalu kembali lagi ke arah Mamanya yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Ahh~ ini boneka kesayangan mu sayang, bermainlah dengan boneka mu oke?" kata Sakura sambil memberikan boneka teddy kecil dalam pelukan Sarada. Bayi mungil itu langsung mendekap mainan dari mamanya erat. Sementara Sasuke ternyata diam-diam ikut menikmati momen interaksi antara istri dan anaknya. Jika di zoom lebih dekat lagi bibir kaku Sasuke sesekali menarik keatas membentuk kurva senyum kecil di wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke-kun aku tinggal dulu oke? Jangan lupa habis kan ochanya. Ahh~ udara akhir-akhir ini bertambah panas saja" kata Sakura.

Selepas Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke tetap dengan kegiatannya membaca berlembar-lembar gulungan laporan misinya. Sarada masih asik bermain dengan boneka teddynya. Tangan mungilnya memegang erat boneka itu sambil sesekali menggoyangkannya. Suara khas bayi terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Bayi kecil tetap dalam pengawasan Papanya. Walau bagaimanapun seriusnya Sasuke mata tajamnya tak kan lepas memperhatikan bayi cantiknya yang sesekali nakal menggigiti telinga teddy bearnya, atau dengan sengaja mencoba melahap tangan gemuk bonekanya. Dengan naluri ke-bapak-annya Sasuke akan berdeham cukup keras namun tegas, atau sesekali menarik mainan putrinya itu menjauh dari mulut mungilnya. Yang akan di balas dengan tatapan bingung Sarada atau bergumam tak jelas. Seperti sekarang bayi cantik itu menggigiti telinga teddynya, bahkan air liurnya sudah menempel dimana-mana di boneka tersebut. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menghentikan tingkah bayi cantik itu.

"Tidak Sara. Itu tidak bagus." Kata Sasuke datar. Namun nadanya terdengar tegas untuk ukuran bayi berusia 9 bulan seperti Sarada.

"Um... ta-ta-ta-tatataa Pa!" gumam Sarada.

"Hn"

Sepertinya bayi Sasuke itu tengah melayangkan protesnya kepada sang Papa karena dari tadi kegiatan mengasyikannya selalu di ganggu oleh Papanya. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan dengan kesehatan putrinya. dia tidak mau nanti jika Sarada tiba-tiba sakit, itu pasti akan membuat hatinya sakit juga, melihat bagaimana nanti dengan cemas Sakura mencoba menenangkan dan menyembuhkan bayinya. Belum lagi tangis rewel dari Sarada. Oh itu bukanlah hal bagus yang Sasuke sukai.

Setelah dirasa aman Sarada tidak akan berusaha memakan bonekanya, Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi membaca laporannya.

Sarada menggulingkan badannya kekiri. Boneka yang dari tadi dia mainkan tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Bayi mungil itu mengemut jempol kecilnya, sesekali bunyi decapan cukup kencang terdengar dari mulut mungilnya. Bayi mungil itu menatap wajah serius Papanya, mata bulat polosnya berusaha menangkap ekspresi dari Papanya. Sarada menelungkupkan badan kecilnya, merangkak kearah sang Papa yang masih asik membaca gulungan berisi laporan itu. Dengan gerakan tertatih bayi itu akhirnya bisa menggapai paha sang Papa. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk paha Sasuke, berusaha menarik konsentrasi Sasuke dari kegiatannya sekarang.

"Hn, da-da-dadada uummmm... hihihi..." bayi cantik itu tersenyum lucu menampilkan beberapa gigi susu yang mulai tumbuh.

Merasa Sarada mulai mengganggunya, Sasuke mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan kearah bayi lucu itu. Tangan kanannya yang satu-satunya tertinggal setelah perang dunia ke-4 ia gunakan untuk membantu Sarada berdiri dan mengarahkannya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hn. Kau ingin bermain dengan ku? Hm?" tanya Sasuke. Bayi cantik itu tertawa lebar, entah mengerti atau tidak dengan ucapan Papanya.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua belah pipi kaku Sasuke. Ahh~ Sarada tertawa, tawa lucu selalu mengingatkannya dengan tawa merdu Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong dimana istri pinkynya itu? Kenapa lama sekali.

"Ahh, ya ampun musim panas ini benar-benar panas sekali ne Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura. Di tangannya Sakura tengah memikul keranjang cucian berisi pakaian kering yang sudah ia lipat. Sakura meletakkan keranjangnya lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa Sarada mengganggu mu?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sarada yang sudah berdiri dibantu Sasuke menopangnya.

"Hn. Tidak"

"Ah, souka~"

"Mmmmhhhh... Ma-ma-ma-maaa" gumam Sarada. Sekarang bayi lucu itu sudah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Bayi kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk semangka segar di atas nampan.

"Kau ingin semangka Sarada? Apa kau juga merasa kepanasan? Hihihi" kata Sakura. Mama muda itu memberikan sepotong semangka kepada bayi lucu itu. Dengan tawa menggemaskannya, Sarada menggenggam semangka itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Noda merah belepotan di mulut mungilnya, bukan hanya itu saja, tetesan air dari buah semangka yang di gigit Sarada menetesi sampai ke bajunya.

"Ahh... kawaii~" Sakura tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu Sarada.

"Hn?" Sasuke manatap bingung Sakura. Namun kebingungannya terjawab saat Sarada mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Mulut Sarada yang berlepotan noda air semangka, belum lagi mata bulat yang menatapnya polos. Sedetik kemudian tawa mengikik Sarada muncul. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa wajahnya memanas. Oh Yaampun bayinya begitu manis sekali. Bukan hanya ibunya saja yang bisa membuat jantungnya ketar-ketir ternyata bayinya juga. Sasuke merasa ada tekanan darah kuat dari hidungnya. Oh jangan sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah hanya karena ini.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak apa" jawabnya. Berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun kau belum meminum ocha mu?" tanya Sakura saat melihat gelas ocha Sasuke belum berkurang sedikit pun dari yang di buat tadi.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Aku ingin bayi perempuan lagi yang lucu seperti Sarada. Ayo kita buat lagi." kata Sasuke.

"HAH?!"

FIN.

Gaje ya? Emang! Hahaha. Hati-hati awas diabet habis baca ini wkwkwk~. Kali ini aku masih tetap terinspirasi dari salah satu dounjushi dari IG. Jangan lupa ripiuuuunya yaaa! Maafkan bila menemukan tipo. Oh ya aku rencana mau buat akun baru khusus buat fanfic aku. Jadi akun ini khusus akun pribadi sendiri. Dan bagaimana dengan cerita yang udah aku pos disini? Akan aku hapus dan aku post ulang. Memang berlebihan, tapi ini plan aja kok. Aku juga belum tau kapan mau buat akun baru hahaha. Okelah selamat menikmati.

Jaa ne~


End file.
